Of Kissing Booths and Candy Stripers
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Set after Silly Love Songs. In which Finn and Puck come down with mono and Kurt is left playing babysitter, and Finn and Puck ARE being babies; who knew a kissing booth and a Candy Striper nurse could cause so much trouble? Rated K just in case, warnings inside


**A/N: Quick warning, this is implied bromance (guy/guy), just so you know!**

 **Hey guys, so this is a bit of a random upload for me, but I was talking to someone on Tumblr about Puckurt, and both of us came up with this cute idea, so this one is for Gleek13 on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Finn waited another hour before his mother picked him up from school on Valentine's Day, and soon Carole was tucking him in on the couch when his phone went off with a text from Puck:

 _'Feeling crap & mom's not home, coming over'_

Groaning, Finn set his phone aside and sat up,

"Mom!" he called out, but it soon became a coughing fit and he calmed himself as Carole hurried into the room.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"Puck's coming over," as if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Carole opened it to reveal Puck, looking about as ill as Finn, coughing unceremoniously into his arm.

"Hey Mrs H," he said, his voice raw from the coughing "I—"but Carole held up a hand to silence him, knowing fully well why the other boy was there; his mother was barely around to see him and his sister when they were well, let alone sick.

"Come in, honey," she said gently, ushering him inside with a gentle hand on his back like she used to when the boys were young and Puck would run away from home after an argument with his mother; the other boy was like another son to her, and she was going to continue to treat him as such, no matter how old he got "Finn's on the couch watching TV,"

"Hey," Finn mumbled as Puck flopped down on the other couch, receiving nothing but a grunt in reply as his friend was overcome with more coughing.

"Here Puck," Carole said, bringing him a blanket and tucking him in like she had done with Finn; Puck would never admit it, but he liked when Carole fussed over him like this. Ever since his dad left, his mother had been distant from both her kids, going from work to bed and barely acknowledging either of them. It had been like this before his dad left too; for as long as Puck could remember, his dad had been the 'boys are just men in training' type, the tough love kind of guy, and his mother had followed the same way, but picking a six-year-old up by the back of his collar when he had fallen and scraped his knee was what passed for love in the Puckerman household, and Puck found himself spending most of his childhood at Finn's, shyly accepting band-aids and hugs from Carole until she became more of a mother to him than his own.

He was broken out of his thoughts, however, when Carole's phone rang, and she stepped aside to answer it, turning back to the boys after a moment,

"That was work, they need me to cover a shift," she said reluctantly "I'll be back later tonight, Kurt's downstairs in his room if you want anything, I'll just go tell him you're both here—" and with that she darted down the stairs and back up, bidding a quick goodbye to the boys before grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door.

"KURT!" Finn bellowed, coughing into his sleeve as his new stepbrother made his way into the room.

"You don't have to yell," he said coolly, setting down his cup of tea on the coffee table before turning and greeting Puck, who half-heartedly waved back before taking a great sniff and pulling his blanket up higher "So how did you both get sick?" Kurt asked "You didn't kiss Finn did you, Noah? You know he's got mono,"

"Gross," Puck muttered "It was Santana,"

"Same," Finn said in a rough voice, sniffing again "Kurt, can I have a tissue?"

"Sure" Kurt said, getting the box from the kitchen and handing it to his brother.

"I need one too," Puck said, his voice distorted from the blocked nose.

"And you think that will make me give you one?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me a tissue, Hummel, or I'll spit in your tea," rolling his eyes, Kurt took the tissue box from Finn,

"Only because you're sick," he said, handing Puck the box, receiving a muffled 'thanks' in reply before turning and leaving the room "I'll go and get a bag to put the dirty—" he stopped upon re-entering the living room, however, to find that Puck had put the dirty tissues in a pile on a magazine on the coffee table "Noah" Kurt groaned in disgust as he picked up the tissues and tossed them into the plastic bag he was carrying "Here!" he said, thrusting the bag into Puck's hands, and the other boy shrugged before tossing his tissue in. Kurt watched Puck struggle with his blanket, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth before he went over and adjusted it, hoping Puck wouldn't kill him for getting so close.

"You're, uh, pretty good at this," Puck said, just loud enough for Kurt to hear, and the other boy willed his face not to go bright red as he reached for his tea,

"Thanks," he said "I, uh, I got a lot of practice, with my dad in the hospital and all,"

"Oh yeah," Puck looked like he was going to say something else, but instead turned away to mask his cough as Finn piped up,

"It's like there's razor blades in my throat man!"

"Same," Puck groaned, evidently forgetting what he had wanted to say, and Kurt thought for a moment before heading into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two mugs, handing one each to Puck and Finn.

"Rachel swears by this," Kurt told them, ignoring the way they cringed at the smell "it's honey, lemon and hot water,"

"It tastes gross," Finn complained after taking a sip.

"It'll help, trust me," he said, glancing over to Puck, who wordlessly went back to sipping his drink.

"It works man," he said to Finn, who took another sip before pulling a face and setting it aside.

"It's cold in here," Finn groaned, pulling his blanket up under his chin, and Kurt reached for the heater remote,

"Hold on, Finn—"

"No, it's hot!" Puck shook his head, throwing his blanket off.

"Just make up your minds already!" Kurt snapped, and both boys fell silent as he put the remote back on the table.

"Kurt?" Finn asked slowly.

"What Finn?" the other boy said, turning to his brother and cursing Carole for making him do this; one sick teenager he could handle, but two? Mission impossible.

"Can you make me some soup?" the taller boy mumbled, and Kurt nodded, making to leave,

"Kurt, I need a tissue!"

"Finn, pass Noah a tissue," Kurt said tonelessly.

"I can't reach," he turned around to find that Finn had barely extended his hand before giving up and rolling over.

"You're not even trying—" Kurt groaned "oh, for god's sake!" he reached over to pick up the tissue box, handing it to Puck and receiving a grin in return. Blushing, Kurt made to leave when he heard Puck blowing his nose, and he turned back around to find the other boy holding the tissue out to him, the plastic bag on the floor "Noah, that's digusting," Kurt tried not to dry reach as Puck held out the tissue,

"C'mon Kurt, I'm sick," he pouted and Kurt, unable to resist, begrudgingly took the tissue off him and put it in the bag.

"I'm sick of you," he muttered, putting the bag on the table.

"No you're not," Puck smirked, laying back down and coughing.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Kurt said, sitting down in the arm chair and facing the boys "Sleep,"

"How are we supposed to sleep when we're—?" Puck was cut off, however, by Finn's snoring, and he rolled his eyes as Kurt made his way over to tuck his brother in.

"See?" Kurt said with a smirk "It's not so hard,"

The following Monday, Kurt was making his way sluggishly towards his locker, sniffling and taking tissues out of his sleeve as he went.

"Dude, you look like crap," Finn said as his brother approached him, stepping back slightly as Kurt coughed into his elbow.

"Thanks," he mumbled, opening his locker and putting a fresh box of tissues in there.

"How did you get so sick? Like exactly like I did," Finn said slowly "I got better two days ago…" Kurt avoided his brother's eye, remembering Carole sending Finn upstairs so he wouldn't get sick, "Dude, the only germs in the house this weekend were mono, and the nurse said you couldn't catch it unless you kissed someone," Kurt could see Finn turning the information over in his head; it was only a matter of minutes before me got it…

Almost as if on command, Puck sauntered past them, casting a wink in Kurt's direction, causing the other boy to blush furiously as, mercifully, bell rang, and Kurt shut his locker before heading hastily to class, leaving Finn standing at the lockers, suddenly wide eyed.

 **A/N: So there we go! Puckurt is a bit of a crackship of mine, so I had to sneak that in there :) Let me know what you think guys, reviews are always appreciated! xo**


End file.
